spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
SpongeBob (2022)
PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THIS PAGE SpongeBob is slendernyan's reboot of SpongeBob SquarePants, The Patrick Star Show, and Squid vs. Squid in the Reboot Universe. The goal is to reboot the original show, which began to massively convolute its own continuity after the first movie. Development The original show ran for ten seasons before stopping production in 2017, taking all reboots with it. Three years later, it was confirmed by Nickelodeon that the series was to be rebooted with showrunner Ben Bocquelet (The Amazing World of Gumball), and executive producers Alex Hirsch (Gravity Falls) and Stephen Hillenburg (SpongeBob SquarePants), after being sold to Cartoon Network for $10,000,000,000. The show premiered two years later. Production Production team Ben Bocquelet has stated that he wants to be creative, but also nostalgic, with the plots of most episodes, and that he personally chose Alex Hirsch as a producer to keep continuity in line. Alex wants the show to have a basic plot outline, but also stay true to itself and its humor. Rather than considering non-plot episodes filler, he considers the plot progressive episodes to be something extra. Hillenberg has stated countless times that the show is meant to be just that: Just a show. There will be no movies, nor spinoffs, though there are shorts that often show between programs and premiere on YouTube. He believed it should be very self-contained. Airing The show premiered on May 5, 2022. Each episode is 22 minutes rather than the classic 11-minute format, and they tell a longer story than classic episodes. A new episode normally airs every week, and the standard episode count per season is 25. Cartoon Network started airing classic SpongeBob episodes in syndication about a month after it was revealed that they owned the rights to the franchise. After the show started going downhill in the fifth-seventh seasons, CN made a deal with HBO to air episodes there first, then show them the following day on Cartoon Network itself. Different writers also started to get hired, and the show went uphill for the next two seasons. Writing A lot of classic SpongeBob writers stayed on the crew, though a lot of gen 2 (post-movie) writers were fired for the reboot. Writers from other shows, such as Justin Roiland, Rebecca Sugar and Pendleton Ward (more often) started writing for the series to give it that modern edge. When the CN/HBO deal (see "Airing") was made, different writers also started to get hired due to poor ratings in the fifth and sixth seasons. Music The majority of the music was remixed music from the original series, but Steve Belfer also composed some music specifically for it. Animation The show used a very simple, mid-20th century cartoon look, reminiscent of Felix the Cat, Betty Boop, and Popeye the Sailor, ''but also animated digitally. It's very different from the original show, yet all character designs remain almost if not exactly the same. Voice Actors Bocquelet tried to get back as many classic voice actors as he could, instructing them to still breathe new life into the characters that fit into the feeling the animation style suggested. Returning voices include Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants, Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star, Carolyn Lawrence as Sandy Cheeks, and a few others. The most notable missing actors were Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown and Mr. Lawrence as Squidward, Mr. Krabs, and Plankton, respectively. They were replaced by Dan Castellaneta (''The Simpsons), J.K. Simmons (Gravity Falls), and Benedict Cumberbatch (Sherlock), respectively. Dan Castellaneta played a laid-back, assholeish, less nasaly Squidward. J.K. Simmons played an older, crustier Krabs, which led to a slight redesign, with yellower eyes, a hunched back, and a slight bears. Benedict Cumberbatch played a smarter, British Plankton who believed he was above everyone else. Episodes Season 1 The first season has 22 episodes, and is split into two halves of 11 episodes. It started on May 1st, 2022, and ended on November 12th, 2022. 1. Pilot (May 1st, 2022) SpongeBob has just moved in to Bikini Bottom, and is teaching his new friend Patrick the fun of jellyfishing outside his neighbour Squidward's house. Squidward lashes out on them out of annoyance and tell SpongeBob to get a job. He decides to apply at both the Krusty Krab and the Chum Bucket, both of which get average customers and are considered competitors. Eugene Krabs and Plankton, the owners of the two restaurants, fight over the great fry cook, while Squidward, who happens to also work at the Krusty Krab, comes up with several plans to get SpongeBob as far away from the Krusty Krab as possible, with failure every time. SpongeBob ends up working at the KK, much to Squidward's dismay, and sends the Chum Bucket into a rut of low sales. This episode is the first part of a premiere event. 2. Krabs vs Plankton (May 1st, 2022) Plankton sets up a plan to hide inside a Krabby Patty and retrieve the Krabby Patty secret formula to make his food taste better. He almost does so as Mr. Krabs is telling the story of how he and Plankton met and became best friends as children, and how their business rivalry caused their fallout. When Plankton is caught by SpongeBob, he gets locked up and his business is left to his computer wife, Karen (Jill Talley). This episode is the second part of a premiere event. 3. Land Critters (May 8th, 2022) Sandy, a genius squirrel from the surface world, who has come down to the seafloor in an airlock house to study underwater life, is visited by SpongeBob as he is going around, getting to know the people of Bikini Bottom. SpongeBob finds her beautiful and tries to impress her, but of course nothing romantic ever happens between them. He becomes a test subject of sorts, and tries to teach her about sea life while being a sample himself. He teaches her that she is equal to "sea critters", and she comes to realize that he is her friend, rather than just a creature of interest. 4. Lost and Found (May 15th, 2022) SpongeBob's belongings begin to to missing, and eventually his pet snail does. It turns into a noir-esque mystery when SpongeBob dons his "detective's fedora" after other residents' stuff goes missing. This entire episode is black and white, and it turns out that Gary himself was the thief, eating everyone's stuff in a feeding frenzy after not being fed in days, and he went missing looking for more things to chew on. This entire episode is presented in black and white in a noir style, with the music remixed to sound like blues. 5. The Missing Pink (May 22nd, 2022) Patrick accidentally stumbles into the sewers, and is affected by radiation, becoming the Missing Pink, a spin on the Missing Link. It is a creature that terrorizes the residents of Bikini Bottom, and SpongeBob ends up taming the beast so he can be cured at the Bikini Bottom hospital. Funds to repair the city are taken out of Mr. Krabs' bank account, as it is revealed at the end that he dumped a recycled a lot of things that shouldn't have been, creating an odd concoction that caused the affects on Patrick. 6. Beach Day (May 29th, 2022) It's unordinarily hot, and Mr. Krabs doesn't bother to pay for air conditioning, and no customers are coming in the first place because it's such a nice day out. So he decides the team needs a day at the beach. Squidward takes a break and gets scolded by Mr. Krabs for it, while SpongeBob is supposed to be selling Krabby Patties, but keeps getting distracted by Sandy and a new character (to this incarnation), Larry the Lobster (Jeff Bennett), as well as Patrick making sandcastles. 7. Safe and Sound (June 5th, 2022) Krabs has lost all his money in a safe the government has taken possession of, so he puts SpongeBob and Patrick up to try and get it back. They infiltrate a military base in several different fashions and try to break into the presiden's office to sign a release form. but none of it works. In the end, they simply write a letter to the president and the president double checks the safe, and finds that it was not the object they were looking for, but a different resident of Bikini Bottom has government property. This turns out to be Squidward, who accidentally stole a paintbrush from a museum. 8. FancyPants (June 12th, 2022) This incarnation's introduction of Squilliam Fancyson (Dan Castellaneta). Squidward sees his high school rival Squilliam on his favorite TV show, House Fancy, so he tries to 1up him by scheduling an episode with Squilliam guest starring so the whole audience will see his face when Squidward beats him at his own game. But he can't seem to get it done before the filming date, so he enlists the help of SpongeBob and Patrick. In the end, he wins, but just after the camera turns off, Squilliam screams in rage and breaks everything in the house that SpongeBob intricately crafted out of glass. 9. Boating School Antics (June 19th, 2022) SpongeBob has transferred over to this Mrs. Puff's Boating School after moving, and this he's preparing for his first test. In the end, he fails miserably as he usually did in the original series, causing Mrs. Puff (Judi Dench) to puff up, as usual. 10. The Legend of the Flying Dutchman (June 26th, 2022) SpongeBob is given the task of cleaning out the Janitor's Closet of No Return in the Krusty Krab, and finds a huge (surface world-sized) history book about the Black Pearl, a sunken ship, and its ghost, the Flying Dutchman (Dan Castellaneta). When he brings Mr. Krabs over to see it, he explains that he just found it one day and assumed it'd be worth a lot, so he kept it, and just never looked at it again. SpongeBob takes it home and reads through it. Inside the front cover is a message written in red (when SpongeBob tastes it, it turns out to be ketchup, rather than blood), and it turns out to be a chant that summons the Flying Dutchman, who gives him three wishes. SpongeBob's last wish is to set the Dutchman free. 11. Life in Jail (July 3rd, 2022) The midseason finale. It chronicles the events of Plankton's everyday prison life, and an attempted breakout with many inmates. While one inmate, a small (the size of an adult fish) human calling himself Man-Ray climbs over the fence and escapes, Plankton and the rest are caught. It ends with Plankton calling Karen with his one call a month and telling her to "initiate Plan B". 12. Male Whale (September 3rd, 2022) The midseason premiere. It formally introduces Mr Krabs' daughter Pearl (Dionne Quan). She wants to find a boyfriend, and Eugene hires SpongeBob for "50% less" to find her one to shut her up. SpongeBob more than willingly accepts, and spends a day at her high school. He ends up finding her one, Jasper (a play on Pearl's name, as it is also a gemstone). 13. Bubble Buddies (September 17th, 2022) The show skipped a week for Labour Day week, airing this episode two weeks after the midseason premiere. It is the first direct remake of a classic episode, the episode in question being Bubble Buddy. Extra plot is added to extend it to the proper length of 22 minutes, mainly that SpongeBob becomes introverted and many people, including Mr. Krabs and many friends, criticize him for being friends with inanimate bubbles. SpongeBob repeatedly claims that his Bubble Buddy is really alive, and he eventually reveals himself to be just that, and leaves just as in the original episode. The first half of the episode stays extremely faithful to the original episode. 14. Chum Patties (September 24th, 2022) Karen tries to sell Chum Patties with a secret formula and gets a lot of Krusty Krab customers. Krabs sees through this and puts SpongeBob and Patrick up to the task of breaking into the Chum Bucket and finding out what makes the patties so good, to get his customers back. They find that Karen was using the same waste that changed Patrick into the Missing Pink, and that it's incredibly unhealthy, so he uses this in a court battle against Karen. The episode ends with Karen on the phone with Plankton again, telling him that she "caught them off guard", and Plankton telling Karen that "Phase One is complete", and to "Initiate Plan Two." 15. Living on the Edge (October 1st, 2022) SpongeBob tries to be more like Larry, who enjoys "living on the edge". The episode name and involvement of Larry implies a remake of A Life in a Day, but this is not the case, thought SpongeBob and Larry share the same mentality in both episodes. SpongeBob ends up learning a valuable lesson about being himself, rather than someone else. 16. Krusty Krab Pizza (October 8th, 2022) The second direct remake in the new series, and obviously a remake of Pizza Dlivery. This episode has a lot less changes than Bubble Buddies. SpongeBob and Squidward have to make a pizza delivery, which they now suddenly make because of Mr. Krabs' greed. The two most notable changes are that Mr. Krabs puts pizza on the menu at the very beginning, rather than in the moment, but still does the same thing with the deliveries; and that, at the end of the episode, they discontinue the delivery service, but keep Krusty Pizzas on the menu, and they are referenced and shown frequently throughout the series. 17. Everything Must Go! (October 15th, 2022) Patrick holds a garage sale, but nothing sells, so he and SpongeBob come up with a bunch of wild marketing strategies, including stretching the truth, and it ends in a riot of people wanting refunds, and them eventually getting arrested, only to be bailed out by Sandy on the condition that they vow never to lie again. 18. The Jellyfish Conspiracy (October 22nd, 2022) SpongeBob and Patrick join a Jellyfishing club, in which the group converses about a mysterious elusive blue jellyfish, something SpongeBob and Patrick have never heard of before. The whole group goes searching for it, and when they catch it, they are chased down by the King Jellyfish, who they eventually give it back to, of course. 19. Fairly Odd Sponge (October 29th, 2022) (30 MINUTE CROSSOVER SPECIAL) The second part of a two-parter crossover with the The Fairly OddParents! ''reboot, ''Fairly Odd Parents, with the first part being a Fairly Odd Parents ''episode. After Timmy wished they were all the same size as SpongeBob, Patrick and Squidward to avoid Mark catching them, they go back underwater, but are lost in SpongeBob's former home city, the ghetto Bikini Top. SpongeBob uses his pioneer skills from Krusty Krab Pizza to get them back to Bikini Bottom, but they are then found by Mark, now in a deepsea diving sub. They use Sandy's shrink ray on reverse to knock him out, then use her cannon to shoot Mark back up to the surface, taking Timmy along with him. 20. The SpongeBob Halloween Special (October 31st, 2022) '(30 MINUTE SPECIAL)' This episode isn't part of the regular episode schedule due to it being a holiday special. Patrick and SpongeBob go to a Krusty Krab Halloween party, where everyone except Squidward (who is only there because it's his workshift) is wearing Halloween costumes. Patrick is a ghost, SpongeBob is a vampire, Sandy is a fish in a bowl, Mr. Krabs is a zombie pirate, Larry is Frankenstein's monster, and Pearl is a prom queen. However, the Flying Dutchman interrupts the party, and reveals that after being set free, he can now curse whoever he feels deservs it, so he curses Mr. Krabs for being cheap, banishing him to Davy Jones' locker. Patrick wonders how he has access to Davy Jones' locker. SpongeBob, Patrick, Sandy, Squidward, Pearl, and Larry go on a quest through the Maze of Despair to save Mr. Krabs, and when they finally get to him, Patrick asks the Dutchman why he has access to Davy Jones' locker, and it is revealed that the Dutchman actually ''is the ghost of Davy Jones. Davy tries to take SpongeBob's sould in return for Eugene's, but his is too pure, so he lets them go free. Karen is shown watching them at the party, dressed as a witch (a witch on a broomstick is shown on her monitor), and then she is shown going back to the Chum Bucket to call up Plankton and tell her that they're off guard and it's time to strike. 21. Glove World (November 5th, 2022) SpongeBob and Patrick go to Glove World (Gloveworld in the classic series), but when the Tunnel of Love breaks down, they get lost in it, going insane and seeing weird imagery. They're eventually saved by a park ranger with the nametag "M. RAY" (Man-Ray, the same prisoner who escaped in Life in Jail). This is the first appearance of Glove World in the new continuity. 22. Breakout! (November 12th, 2022) In this season 1 finale, SpongeBob and Patrick go back to their homes after their trip to Glove World, and the follwoing day, SpongeBob goes back to work extremely tired. Meanwhile, Karen hacks into the security at Bikini Bottom Prison, clearing Plankton's criminal record in the process, and breaks Plankton out of jail, ending on a cliffhanger when Plankton escapes to the dank cave of the Man-Ray, as we see Man-Ray put his helmet on. Season 2 Season 2 was originalls going to premier much earlier, but got pushed to November because of slow producion. It had 25 episodes. It started on November 16th, 2023. 1. Return of Plankton (November 16th, 2023) Plankton has reopened the Chum Bucket, and everyone is confused by the fact that his criminal record no longer exists, but it has to be excused as there is no evidence of it ever being there. Plankton tries yet again to steal the secret formula, but fails, so he tries to befriend SpongeBob through manipulation to get himself a Krabby Patty for sampling back at his lab. He does not succeed. 2. I Ripped My Pants! (November 23rd, 2023) This episode is an obvious remake of Ripped Pants ''from the classic series. Basiccaly everything is kept the same, but there's a B-plot about Patrick formally meeting Sandy for the first time and trying to impress her, to make the plot last the whole 22 minutes. 3. Space Aventure with Sandy! (November 30th, 2023) Another direct remake of a Sandy episode, this time of ''Sandy's Rocket. However, in this version, they actually land on the moon, and encounter a giant monstrous alien they must defend themselves from, before getting back in the ship, and then ''flying home. 4. A Very Squarey Christmas! (December 25th, 2023) '(30 MINUTE SPECIAL)' Just as with the Halloween special, this one aired on the day of the holiday it represents. In this episode, Sandy tells the Bikini Bottomites the legend of Santa Claus when a massive snow storm hits, in the coziness of the treedome. It's basically The Night Before Christmas with SpongeBob characters. When the blizzard clears up, they all go outside, and under the city's tree is a present for everyone. This episode was originally meant to take place after ''Krusty Kream. 5. A Squarey New Year! (December 31st, 2023) (30 MINUTE SPECIAL) A direct continuation of A Very Squarey Christmas!, Sandy teaches the city the practice of celebrating the New Year, but Plankton ruins it by trying to steal the Krabby Patty secret formula while the Krusty Krab is closed for the New Year. He fails yet again, as Sandy passes the Krab during his heist. However, in a cliffhanger, Plankton meets up with Man-Ray in his cave again and tells him it's time. 6. Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy (February 21st, 2024) This episode was originally going to air directly after the previous two later on in the season, but due to the season premiering at the wrong time, all three episodes were pulled forward to just before Battle of the Bands. In this episode, Man-Ray strikes Mermaid Man and Barnalce Boy, but in a humorous turn of events, he simply walks into a hospital and smiles at some elders, giving them waves, before peacefully walking into the room with an elderly Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy in it. He sits across from them and moves a few chess pieces, messing around with the board, intimidating them, when SpongeBob and Patrick walk in. Assuming the trio are only TV actors and not real-life enemies, they ask for autographs and the such, and, not wanting to break their poor little hearts, they spend a day peacefully with the two, but by the end of it, Man-Ray grows impatient and directly attacks the two, commencing in a battle that ends with a mob of elders attacking Man-Ray and him getting arrested. 7. Battle of the Bands (February 28th, 2024) An obvious remake of Band Geeks, and a sequel to FancyPants, Squilliam returns with his award winning marching band, and Squidward needs to get together a band of the best musicians in Bikini Bottom, and fast, to win a Battle of the Banda competition against his high school rival. As in the original, he succeeds, with the same epic song playing with updated, sharper HD animation. 8. KrusTV (March 7th, 2024) Mr. Krabs installs TVs in the Krusty Krab, as studies show that they get restaurants a lot more money. This makes for a lot of humorous cutaway gags involving Patrick watching different shows and commercials, and Squidward trying to get him to order. In the end, he orders one of everything, but can't pay for it, so he has to do a bunch of odd jobs for Mr. Krabs to work it off, while SpongeBob uninstalls the TVs, as Mr. Krabs did not think over the cost of the cable bill. 9. Ballad of Squidward (March 14th, 2024) Squidward signs up for a dancing competition, and while trying to practice, is constantly annoyed by SpongeBob and Patrick outside. When he finally performs, they seem to be in the comp as well, and just before him. They have surprisingly amazing dancing sklls, but the real winner is Gary, who goes right after Squidward. 10. Stranded (March 21st, 2024) Squidward, SpongeBob, and Patrick wake up on a remote island together. While Squidward is trying to gather supplies to survive and ultimately get off the island, SpongeBob and Patrick goof off. Squidward eventually gets off the island via raft, not taking them with and bragging as he slowly peddles away. SpongeBob and Patrick, however, say that it's okay, they have their own ride, and zoom past Squidward on a new character, Billy the Orca (Jeff Bennett). 11. Crash Course Academy (March 28th, 2024) SpongeBob takes his boating test again, and this time explodes every time he attempts it because of the explosibe hazards all around him. It ends up getting Mrs. Puff sent to the hospital, so SpongeBob gets sent off to Crash Course Academy, a military school specifically designed to teach him about NOT blowing up. In the end, though, they deem him unteachable and send him back to Bikini Bottom, where school is suspended until Puff gets out of the ER. 12. Karate Lessons (April 4th, 2024) __FORCETOC__ Category:Spin-Offs Category:Reboot Universe